


The Method

by sqbr



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Transcribed, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little shippy comic to satisfy my inner "JUST KISS ALREADY" voice. Vaguely references Chapter 149 but has no real spoilers or references beyond Chapter 74 or so, which is covered by the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a loose approximation of the style of the manga but used a bit of artistic license. Reads left to right since that's how I think (I tried reversing it, and all the speech bubbles went wrong)
> 
> Made rather quickly to avoid being jossed by canon, apologies for any errors. I had trouble getting them in character, I'm not sure I succeeded :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the grand tradition of actual "Skip Beat" title pages, this image has _absolutely nothing_ to do with the content of the comic. I just thought it would be fun to draw Kyoko as a scientist :)
> 
> [The title page of Chapter 79 was a major reference](http://www.onemanga.com/Skip_Beat/79/02/). I traced the title graphic from another page, I hope the Japanese characters aren't screwed up since they were a bit fuzzy.

Skip Beat: The Method

A fancomic by sqbr

Original Author: Yoshiki Nakamura

Kyoko is in a labcoat and safety glasses pouring a liquid from a test tube to a flask.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=smooches-1.jpg)

Panel 1: Ren looks bored

Panel 2: Ren grins

Panel 3: Ren looks scared

Panel 4:   
Kyoko: Stop making faces when I'm trying to kiss you!

Ren: You were taking too long. I told you this was a bad idea.

Kyoko: I have to learn somehow, it's in my next role.

Panel 5:  
Ren: Here, let me do it.

Panel 6:  
*smooch*  
(an arrow points out Ren's thumb over Kyoko's lips)

Panel 7:  
Kyoko: Hey! That wasn't so bad!

Ren: Try not to sound so surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=smooches-2-1.jpg)

Panel 1: Kyoko glowers.

Panel 2:   
Ren: Perhaps trying to imagine how you would feel being kissed by someone you liked was a bad idea.

Panel 3:  
Kyoko: I'm sorry.

Ren: Why don't you just act as your character?

Kyoko: I haven't gotten the script yet.

Panel 4:  
Kyoko: Wait, Tsuraga-san! Why don't we play Mitzuki and Katsuki again?

Ren: Yes I suppose we might as well.

Panel 5:  
Kyoko: Good evening, Sensei.

Ren: Good evening.

Panel 6: Ren places his thumb on Kyoko's lips.

Panel 7: You know I'm not sure I'm comfortable kissing anyone with such an anxious expression.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=smooches-3-1.jpg)

Panel 1:  
Kyoko: Well it was very sudden. Could you try being a bit more in character?

Ren: ...fine.

Panel 2:  
Ren: I...

Panel 3:  
Ren: I love you. I've tried not to but I can't help it. I love you. I've tried not to but I can't help it.

Panel 4:  
Ren: But would you allow one kiss?

Kyoko: Yes (who can say no to the sparkles?)

Panel 5: They kiss chastely

Panel 6: Ren and Kyoko stare at each other

Panel 7: Kyoko's smiles and blushes, putting her hand on Ren's cheek and moving towards him.

Panel 7: They kiss slightly less chastely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with Ren's romantic declaration, I'm not good at that sort of thing (of course, neither is Ren, but in a different way)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=smooches-4.jpg)  
Panel 1: Blank

Panel 2: Stop

Panel 3:   
Kyoko: How can we do this to Misao?

Panel 4:  
Ren: Yes! Misao, my fiance, who I love very much. We should stop.

Panel 5:  
Kyoko: And yet...

Panel 6:  
Ren: Mogami.

Panel 7:  
Kyoko (to Kanae): And then he made me go home! Just as I was getting the hang of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afaict Katsuki isn't actually in love with his fiance, but he would say he was (So Ren is pretending to be acting the part of Katsuki acting the part of a caring fiance while both Katsuki and Ren would actually be feeling otherwise :)). I think this panel is still a bit OOC for both Ren and Katsuki, who would probably stare silently for a while and then say something snarky to diffuse the situation, but this was funnier.

**Author's Note:**

> [I used these Manga Accents by ~Debi-Chiru](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/#/d2nqzx). This was my first real attempt at a manga style comic, as you can see I'm still at the random experimentation stage with backgrounds!
> 
> Any panel that looks particularly well drawn is probably copied straight from the manga! I know it looks a bit funny without the hair details, but trust me, you don't want to see what my attempts at highlights looked like.
> 
> I feel a little embarrassed at the cheesiness of the premise, but then I remember the current canon storyline :D The original draft followed on more directly from the latest chapter, but I decided I was slightly less squicked by a teacher/student pseudo-relationship than a brother/sister one.
> 
> According to the internet the thumb-between-the-lips technique is something actors really do, but I may have depicted it wrongly.


End file.
